


Too Good At Gifts

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: [Set in the Patched universe.] Kylo is far too good at the whole boyfriend thing.





	Too Good At Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097732) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken). 



Hux walks in, yawning, fighting the urge to stretch in public… and when the yawn is over, he sees Kylo standing in front of him with a little box.

Which is not all that unusual. Kylo often holds boxes, and many of them look non-descript. But this box is in shiny paper, wrapped awkwardly, with a bow that looks like he might have sat on it at some point. 

It’s… it’s a gift. 

For him.

And it’s obviously important, because the bow is there, and you only add bows when it’s big, don’t you? Hux is not really up to date on the cultural norms of gift-exchanges, because Kylo is the only one who has ever bought him anything, other than officers trying to suck up to him back in the day. And holos. But holos often lie, or distort the truth, and his reality is more Kylo than holo any day of the week.

The other clue that this is a Big Deal is the worried expression on his lover’s face. His smile keeps faltering, like he’s on the verge of panicking, and he is standing on the side of one foot, wiggling his butt and weight from side to side.

It isn’t the day he was named (is it?) so it probably means he should have _also bought a present right oh shit he’s in so much trouble why is he such a bad boyf–_

“I, uh, I just… today’s the day you… it’s stupid, but–”  


“Ky, nothing you do is stupid. Well, no, that’s not true. _Few_ things you do are stupid.”  


Kylo doesn’t take offence, his mouth still fighting not to freak out. The box is shoved at him, and Hux takes it from him. 

“What… did I conveniently decide to celebrate later in the day?” Hux asks, figuring implied honesty is the best policy.  


“Just… the day you walked into my shop.”  


Maker, has it been a year? He pulls the paper carefully, amused by the overly-generous attempts to stick it in place, and realises there’s no polite way to get past Kylo’s idea of tape. He rips a corner of the paper, and then slices a neat line down from that, putting the paper to one side. 

A small, square box.

The weight shifts from side to side when he moves it, and he opens up the box to see a blaster.

Specifically, it’s the kind of blaster he uses, except this one looks much closer to the original condition. It’s not dented, scratched, or welded. It looks… factory new.

“It’s beautiful,” Hux breathes.  


“It has a secret,” Kylo says, and now he’s even more nervous. “I found a shard of kyber. Made the setting inside with that. It’s… I mean, it’s only a sliver, but I thought–”  


Fuck, but that’s so thoughtful that Hux drops the box, the blaster in his hand, and wraps his arms around Kylo in a fierce, hungry hug. His face pushes into the side of his wayward Knight’s, and he kisses him furiously. 

It means _a lot_. It means _so much_.

“I hate you sometimes,” he whispers. “Why are you so good at this?”  


“I’m not,” Kylo laughs, his voice still nervous, but slowly finding a more normal tone. “I just… I like you a lot.”  


“I got that,” Hux says, fighting to keep his own tones sort of normal. “Now I have to find something for you.”  


“No… you already gave me the best present: you.”  


“ _KYLO.”_  


“I mean it!”  


He does. That’s what makes it so terrible and wonderful, both at once.


End file.
